This invention relates to very tall multi-use structures, i.e., buildings generally in excess of 75 stories, and especially buildings in the range from 75 to 250 or more stories. The buildings of interest in connection with the present invention are only those intended primarily for human occupation, not unoccupied structures such as radio towers.
For a number of years structural engineers have been attempting to devise satisfactory structural systems for buildings substantially taller than the presently tallest skyscrapers of approximately 100 stories. Some of the problems associated with such buildings, and some of the proposed solutions to those problems, are discussed in J. B. Tucker, "Superskyscrapers: Aiming for 200 Stories", High Technology, January 1985, and S. Ashley, "Superskyscrapers; How high can they build them?", Popular Science, December 1985. As these articles point out, all of these proposed buildings have various shortcomings. One very severe problem, which is shared by many of these proposed buildings, is that the structural techniques employed to impart strength and stiffness to the structure are both very expensive and largely useless for any purpose other than imparting such strength and stiffness.
It is therefore an object of this invention to improve and simplify the design and construction of very tall buildings.
It is another object of this invention to reduce the cost of very tall buildings by employing for the main structural members materials which are relatively inexpensive, which can be erected relatively inexpensively, which are employed in a structurally efficient and effective manner, and which additionally serve purposes other than merely imparting strength and stiffness to the structure.